I Wouldn't Flaunt It In Your Face
by jennypc
Summary: Just after New Directions win Regionals, Blaine goes to find Sebastian as he needs to speak to him.


Blaine walked out of the auditorium. He wanted to find Sebastian; talk to him about the gesture he had made, a handshake wasn't enough. As he quickly, confidently strode along the corridor he tried to put Kurt to the back of his mind. If he knew what Blaine was doing he wouldn't be pleased and would convince him to leave without saying a word. He had to speak to him alone. No, he _wanted_ to speak to him alone.

He turned the corner and came to a sudden halt as all the confidence that he had slowly drained from him body at the sight of Sebastian leaning over the water fountain, taking slow long sips as the water drizzled out. Sebastian was still wearing his uniform, his top button had been undone, his tie had been pulled loser, his hair, as always was still styled immaculately. As he watched Sebastian's lips suck in the water he thought to himself how handsome and composed the, now lead, Warbler looked doing the simplest of things and then mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts.

Sensing he was being watched, Sebastian looked up from where he was leaning over. He saw Blaine standing at the end of the corridor in his black shirt and trousers which showed off his figure perfectly. As his eyes roamed up over his outfit he noticed that the ex-Warbler had his thumbs, nervously, hooked into the front gold braces that reached from the front of his trousers, over the shoulders and down his back. Sebastian caught his eye for the hundredth time that evening and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly in a confused fashion before turning back to the water fountain and continuing to drink the cool water in a calm manner.

Blaine took this a signal that it was ok for him to approach Sebastian; he started walking towards him slowly, head bowed, his eyes following the lines of tiles on the floor in front of him. Every now and then he would raise his eyes to see if he, himself, was being watched. Each time he looked and realised that he wasn't, he felt a pang of disappointment as well as anger at the fact that he had allowed the confidence that he had minutes earlier to dissolve away so quickly when being alone with the Warbler. Sebastian kept drinking until Blaine stopped two meters away from him. Blaine knew to keep his distance. As much as he wanted to talk to Sebastian, he didn't fully trust him and his recent change of personality. He also didn't know if he could trust himself. Confused as to why he was feeling the way he was, he made a mental agreement with himself. Yes, two meters was defiantly close enough.

Finally Sebastian stood up straight, wiping the residue water away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Blaine expectantly, trying to meet his eyes, confused not only by the silence but also the impromptu meeting. He waited as Blaine slowly raised his eyes to meet his own. When he did so Sebastian noticed that Blaine was unable to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds before averting his eyes to compose himself as his cheeks blushed red. Sebastian smiled to himself ever so slightly, turned to face Blaine fully and patiently waited for whatever Blaine had to say.

Blaine knew that he was blushing and he hated it. He also knew that Sebastian had clocked it which only made matters worse. Blaine took a deep breath, readjusted his feet before finally looking up directly into Sebastian's glistening, emerald, eyes. He finally composed himself and prepared himself for what he had come to say. He wanted to sound sincere but now that they were opposite one another, alone and Sebastian was staring at him seductively, he was finding it harder than he originally thought it would be.

"I just wanted to come and congratulate you and the Warblers on your performance. You were great." uttered Blaine as calm and collected as he could.

"Thanks. You guys were ok, I suppose." Sebastian jokingly replied, the smile reaching his eyes. Blaine half laughed.

"I also wanted to talk to you about what you did for Dave. It was really appreciated, Seb." declared Blaine. Sebastian shrugged and continued to smile but didn't have a response for Blaine. Blaine was in two minds if to leave the conversation as it was but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from Sebastian. "Did you mean what you said at Lima Bean the other day? About changing? And wanting to make amends?" asked Blaine.

It was Sebastian's turn to drop his eyes and start to look anxious with where the conversation was headed. He composed himself. "I meant what I said. I never meant to hurt you, Blaine. I hope that you realise that. I was frustrated and I just wanted to be your friend. I realise now that I was in the wrong." he stated sincerely, regaining his poise.

"I'd like us to be friends" said Blaine shocking himself that he was being so honest. "I mean, as long as you understand that, that's all it will be. I'm with Kurt and that's not going to change. I'd like it if we could all hang out together, but it's going to take some time." Blaine noticed that the smile had dropped from the Warbler's lips and that he looked somewhat frustrated. "What do you think?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, but avoided his eyes. He was frustrated. He liked him. He liked him a lot. The offer to be friends was fantastic. He thought that Blaine would hate him forever after the slushie incident however he didn't want to hang out with Kurt, he didn't want to share the time that he had with Blaine with others, he wanted him to himself. He took a deep breath.

"In all honesty, Blaine, I think we should just leave things as they are. I like you. I like you a lot and want to be friends, but I'm not interested in being friends with your boyfriend. I understand that you two are together and if you want me to respect that then it's probably best if I don't have it flaunted in my face." Sebastian said calmly. He noticed that Blaine eyes went from expectant to sad in a second.

"I wouldn't flaunt it in your face, Seb." replied Blaine.

"No, I know you wouldn't. But I don't think Kurt would be able to resist and I'm not ready for that." Sebastian revealed honestly.

Blaine didn't know what to say, he stood there shocked, comprehending the fact that Sebastian had just revealed that he didn't think he could deal with the idea of seeing Blaine and Kurt together. He hadn't realised that Sebastian felt that way. He had always assumed that when he had come onto him that he was joking, that his feelings were purely physical. Blaine started to feel nervous and the confident air that Sebastian usually held had vanished as well.

"Well I better get back to the Warblers," Sebastian stated, "they'll be wondering where I am and Kurt will be looking for you".

Blaine looked at Sebastian, his mouth parted slightly in shock; he didn't know what to say so he simply nodded his head. Sebastian smiled a sad smile, turned and started to make his way down the corridor in the opposite direction back towards the auditorium. Blaine remained frozen on the spot like a statue. He watched as the Warbler walked away with a sense of regret building up inside him. His thoughts danced between Kurt, the New Directions and the Warblers but they always seem to come back to the silhouette that was disappearing into the distance. Blaine clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, feeling guilty and unsure of what to do, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian didn't turn around. He kept walking, his eyes staring straight ahead. He had to tell himself that it was for the best. Blaine had made it obvious that he was with Kurt, he wasn't prepared to put himself through the torture of seeing them drooling over each other. He had lost the fight for Blaine affections. As he reached the end of the corridor he turned on his heal to enter the auditorium doors and threw a glace back to where he and Blaine had been stood. Blaine was still there. It took all of his will to refrain himself from going back and talking to him. _Don't chase, where you're not wanted, Seb, _he said to himself. With one last look he raised his hand and started to push the door of the auditorium open.

"Sebastian!" called Blaine, "Wait."

He started to walk up the corridor where Sebastian was stood, stationary, waiting to go and re-join the Warblers, the auditorium door open ever so slightly. Blaine got to him within ten seconds. As he did, Sebastian let go of the door and let it swing shut.

"Maybe me and you could go for a coffee sometime?" Blaine asked hopefully. "No Kurt." he added. He looked eagerly into Sebastian's eyes trying to figure out what was going on behind them.

"No Kurt?" asked Sebastian quizzically looking a bit shocked and relieved all at once.

"No Kurt." Blaine repeated.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "Sure. I'd like that." He admitted, "I better get back to the Warblers, they really will be wondering where I am". He looked into Blaine's hazel eyes again and grinned.

Blaine was feeling all kinds of emotions. He was going behind Kurt's back and he hated it, but wanted to see Sebastian, he couldn't help himself. He smiled back at Sebastian. "I'll text you." he reassured the Warbler.

"I'll be waiting." said Sebastian, the confidence starting to ooze once again. He took one final look at Blaine, scanning his body up and down, before lifting his hand and pushing open the door to the auditorium where he was greeted with cheers from his fellow Warblers. Blaine smiled to himself as he heard Sebastian's voice echo through the door once it has closed. He waited a few seconds before turning on his heal; his shoulders pushed back with a smile on his face, he strode along the corridor back towards the doors that he had exited the auditorium through. As he passed the water fountain he reached in his pocket, fumbled for his phone. Once it was in his hand he hesitated for a second then finally clicked on 'Contacts' and scrolled down to 'S'.


End file.
